


MMOM 17 - UST

by beren



Series: Sexual Tension [1]
Category: Tokio Hotel, Tokio Hotel RPS
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-18
Updated: 2008-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Georg chooses the wrong time to be observant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MMOM 17 - UST

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Soph for the beta.

See [](http://mmom.livejournal.com/profile)[**mmom**](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) for more authors.

 **Title:** MMOM 17 - UST  
 **Author:** Beren  
 **Fandom:** Tokio Hotel RPS  
 **Pairing:** Bill/Tom, Georg  
 **Rating:** PG13  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction, the real people in it are used without their permission and I definitely don't own them or have any copyright to any part of any of them. I do not believe any of this happened, is likely to happen or should happen it is simply a story created around known facts about those involved.  
 **Warnings:** twincest  
 **Summary:** Georg chooses the wrong time to be observant.  
 **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Soph for the beta.  
 **Word count:** 1,953  
 **[Other MMOM fics](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/361445.html)**

There weren't many people who could get Bill to do something once their singer had made up his mind and Georg pitied David as Bill's face set in an expression that clearly meant no. They were supposed to have the day off, but the possibility of an interview had come in at the last minute and David was trying to convince them that it was a good idea. If they hadn't been on the go for three weeks straight they probably would have all groaned and just agreed, but this was their first day off in a very long, hard few weeks and Bill didn't look like he was going to agree to anything.

"You know I wouldn't ask if there was anyway to reschedule," David tried to placate Bill and Georg winced, waiting for the explosion.

Bill had already given David a piece of his mind, which had been quite spectacular, but Georg knew there would be worse to come. They were all tired, irritable and very much in need of a good rest and Bill looked about ready to eat their manager alive. Georg was surprised when Tom placed a hand on Bill's arm, drawing Bill's attention to him. It was quite possible that Bill would explode at Tom as loudly as at David, which was why Georg was keeping his head down; when Bill was in that type of mood no one was safe.

Georg watched silently as Tom whispered something to Bill and then he held his breath, waiting for the meltdown. He was more than a little shocked when all the fire seemed to drain out of Bill and their singer turned back to David only looking as if he might badly injure David rather than kill him.

"We get all of tomorrow off, no questions, no interruptions and no last minute interviews," Bill said in a tone that begged no argument.

They were supposed to be doing something for Bravo tomorrow, but it was never overly difficult to reschedule with the magazine that had helped to make them famous. It would of course mean more work for David, so their manager did not look happy, but David knew better than to go up against Bill.

"Done," David agreed in a reluctant tone.

"I’ll be ready in half an hour," Bill said and stood up before making a very spectacular exit.

Georg sat very still as he saw the expression on Tom's face now that Bill had gone. David might have escaped the wrath of Bill, but there was still Tom to deal with.

"If anything and I mean anything, so much as upsets him just a little bit tomorrow," Tom said in a tone that would have frightened a mad axe murderer, "I'll let him at you and then I will finish you off, are we clear?"

As their front man, Bill always took the brunt of the publicity and most of the time Bill thrived on all the talking and attention, but there was such a thing as too much even for Bill. Georg was quite amazed that Tom had managed to stop Bill completely exploding.

David was looking relieved and sort of terrified at the same time and Georg didn't blame their manager at all. Tom rarely made ultimatums, that was Bill's job, but when Tom did, Tom was always very, very serious.

"Tomorrow will be completely clear," David promised, although David didn't look completely certain of anything.

Then their manager made a tactical withdrawal and Georg heard Gustav sigh.

"That was close," was Gustav's comment.

"If it wasn't such a big magazine David could have jumped for it," Tom said, not sounding remotely happy about it at all.

"What the hell did you say to calm Bill down?" Georg asked; he was still amazed that they weren't in the middle of a war.

"You don't want to know," Tom replied and stood up. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

And that was it; both twins and David were gone and Georg just shook his head; he still wasn't sure the day was going to go smoothly.

====

Contrary to expectations, the day went without a hitch. It was a photo shoot and interview and Bill had been the life and soul as ever, smiling and being charming and acting like a professional front man. Georg watched everyone all day, looking for cracks, and the dangerous moment had been when someone harassed Gustav during a break, but David had headed that one off and everything had been almost normal.

It was when they returned to the hotel that Georg noticed something was off. The way that Bill was watching Tom was just slightly wrong and he couldn't put his finger on what it was. If he hadn't been watching them he never would have noticed, but there was definitely something different. Gustav vaguely said goodbye and headed for his room, which left Georg with just the twins to hold his attention. He followed the pair into the lift after Bill and Tom had a whispered conversation and Tom grinned at him as they went to their floor, but Bill all but ignored him.

"PMS," Tom mouthed at him just behind Bill's back.

Georg almost believed the look on his friend's face too, but there was something in Tom's eyes; he grinned back to hide his pondering. Bill left the lift so fast Georg barely saw Bill go, and Tom followed quickly, so Georg tagged along. The floor was off limits to most guests so Saki was still down in the lobby dealing with some further arrangements. Both Bill and Tom walked into Bill's room and the door swung shut behind them, at which point Georg realised he had been dismissed, which pissed him off a little, but he did realise that Bill was probably horribly on edge. None of them had all their manners intact at the moment.

He was about to walk on to his room and just forget about everything when he realised that Bill's door hadn't quite shut properly. It was a problem he'd noticed with his door as well; the whole floor had recently been refurbished and the paint was so new it caused the doors to stick occasionally and not click shut. He walked over to Bill's door and went to pull it closed when he heard what could only be called a moan.

If his brain had been fully functioning he probably would have pulled the door shut and walked away, as it was he pushed the door instead and instantly wished he hadn't. At first he his brain told him that he'd just stepped into another universe and there was a brunette pushing Tom up against the wall and kissing him with all her might, but then reality reasserted itself and he realised it was Bill who had Tom pinned to the wall with his hand down Tom's trousers. Tom and Bill were so involved in each other that they didn't even notice him.

For a good twenty seconds he just stood there staring, and then he heard the lift doors opening. He looked towards them and realised that David and several other members of staff had just stepped out of the lift and were walking in his direction. The sight in front of him had broken what was left of his thought processes and the only thing that registered was that, if the others saw what he as seeing, all hell would break loose. In a fit of what he could only later blame on insanity, he stepped into Bill's room and slammed the door.

Bill and Tom looked at him in the exact same moment and Bill's eyes seemed to burn straight into him. Tom looked shocked, Bill just looked angry.

"The door didn't shut," Georg said as his scattered thoughts flew around his head, "I heard something and opened it and saw and then David ... the others ... they were coming."

Bill's expression went from angry to confused and annoyed.

"Why did you come in here?" Tom asked, clearly the only one of the pair thinking sensibly.

"So they didn't see," Georg said, since that was about as far as his brain could get.

That changed the expression on both twins' faces, now both showed surprise.

"You protected us?" Bill didn't seem to understand.

It finally dawned on Georg that that was precisely what he had done; his mind had been just about frozen, but his instinct had been to protect his two friends.

"I..." Georg didn't quite know what to say.

"Thank you," Tom said and the gratitude in Tom's voice made him swallow hard.

He wasn't sure how he was supposed to react, but he was pretty sure it wasn't the way he was reacting. Society said he should be disgusted by what he had seen, but, after the initial shock, he couldn't say he was even particularly surprised.

"You're..?" he had to be sure; what he had seen could have been an aberration ... except that Bill's hand didn't seem to have moved from where it had been.

"Since we were fourteen," Bill said with Bill's usual bluntness.

Georg blinked; he had never imagined, well not really, not seriously anyway. Maybe in the deep dark recesses of his mind he might have thought it once or twice.

"So what are you going to do now?" Tom asked, ever the practical of the two.

"Um," Georg said, totally at a loss, "can I watch?"

He cursed himself the moment it was out of his mouth, it was supposed to have been a joke, but it hadn't quite come out that way. Bill looked completely scandalised, which was quite funny, but now Tom was the angry one and looked like he might try and deck him.

"Joke," he said rapidly, "god, have you two lost your sense of humour?"

"Didn't sound like a joke," Tom said, although Bill kind of smiled.

"My brain is having trouble processing everything right now," Georg said in his own defence, "I'm sorry my delivery isn't up to scratch."

What he was having major trouble with was that it hadn't come out as a joke, because basically it had only been half of one. As every second passed, he was beginning to realise he was thinking things he shouldn't have been.

"I asked you a question," Tom said, sounding just a little paranoid.

"I'm going back to my room," Georg said, as he came to the startling decision that protecting the twins was the only thing he was willing to do, "and then I'm going to have a large drink. Then I'm going to go over every memory of you two and see what I missed and then I'm going to go on like I don't know what you two are up to. If you need my help, ask, but since you seem to have been doing so well on your own, I'll probably just mess things up."

Then he turned on his heel and left the room as fast as he could and dived for his own room. The moment he had the door closed and latched he threw himself on the bed, breathing hard and staring at the ceiling. He really wanted to put his hand down his jeans and wank himself silly, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. It would have been two of his best friends in his head and that just didn't seem quite right. With a groan he realised he was so completely dead; he was never going to survive this. If nothing else, the unresolved sexual tension would do for him before the end of the week.

**The End**


End file.
